thinghunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nether
Nether The Nether, also referred to as "The Nexus" in Notch's Blog on Tumblr and was previously known as Hell and The Slip, is a hellish dimension accessible in the Overworld by entering a Nether Portal .The Nether can be used for travelling large distances on the above ground map quickly. The Nether also contains block types not seen anywhere else, as well as supplies of block types found in the Overworld, predominantly mushrooms, gravel and lava. The Nether is home to four mobs: Ghasts, Magma Cubes, Blazes, and Zombie Pigmen. All of these mobs are only found in the Nether with the exception of Zombie Pigmen which spawn in the Overworld when a pig is struck by lightning (and, as of Snapshot 12w22a, Zombie Pigmen have a small chance of spawning near Nether Portals in the Overworld).The Nether functions as a second map in a player's world. When it is entered, the chunks from the above ground map are unloaded and the Nether chunks begin to load. Terrain generates infinitely in the Nether just like in the Overworld. If the player dies in the Nether, their items will stay there while the player respawns in the Overworld, assuming that they do not land in either fire or lava, and burn. Terrain The Nether's terrain is largely composed of Netherrack, which is arranged into large, smooth outcroppings and niches; it is essentially a cave. There are patches ofgravel and soul sand, as well as stalactites of glowstone hanging from the ceiling.Mushrooms grow abundantly in the Nether, and natural fires are a common sight. Small tunnels form in the netherrack, which contain no ores or hidden caverns.Nether fortresses can be found as well. These Nether fortresses are made up ofNether brick, Nether brick stairs, Nether brick fences and crops of Nether wart. At the very bottom, beneath an ocean of lava, is a layer of Netherrack and bedrock. The very top of the Nether is also bedrock.Navigating the Nether can be very dangerous. The strange, dimly lit landscape conceals pits and sudden cliffs. Many lava streams flow from the ceilings, down the Netherrack and into a lava ocean. If one dies near this lava or a patch of fire, it is a safe assumption that some of one's items will fall in and be burned.The sky and fog in the Nether are dull dark red. Thunderstorms can cause the shade to flicker quickly - a known bug.In the Xbox 360 edition, world sizes are currently limited to 1024x1024 blocks. In the Overworld, the edge of a map generates an ocean and (mostly) smooth shores, whereas in the Nether this limit is formed by a wall of bedrock that abruptly cuts off the terrain. These bedrock walls aren't smooth at all, as they seem to be generated in the same way as the bedrock located at the bottom layers of a map. Environment The Nether has no day/night cycle and no weather. The only natural sources of light are fire, lava, and glowstone. A dim ambient light can be seen throughout the Nether, but this is purely a visual effect and does not affect game mechanics. Contrary to some common myths, light works the same way in the Nether as it does in the Overworld: there are 16 levels of brightness and one level falls off for every transparent block it radiates through. The Nether does have one special property relating to light: plants that usually require it, such as flowers and Nether wart, can survive in complete darkness when planted in the Nether. However, due to a bug, this doesn't work below natural veins of glowstone or below lavasource blocks that appear naturally in cave walls. Plants at any level below these formations, even if separated by other terrain, will uproot if not adequately lit. Mobs The Nether is home to its own share of mobs. *Ghasts, huge jellyfish-like creatures, will lazily hover around. They are 4×4×4 blocks large, and have 9 tentacles hanging from them. If they spot the player, they will shoot fireballs at them, which can be deflected by shooting arrows at them, punching them or hitting them with any tool. The reflected fireballs will instantly kill the Ghast, if it is hit. These will explode and often leave craters, if the blast-site is weak enough. They make screeching and whimpering noises, something like a purring kitten or an angry baby, and can be heard for great distances. Also, they can be killed by firing 2 arrows and hitting the Ghast. If killed, they drop gunpowder and/or a ghast tear, which is used in potions. *Zombie Pigmen spawn in groups and wander aimlessly. They will not harm the player unless attacked. If they are, all the Pigmen within a 32 block radius rush the player, often causing ambushes from behind as the player attempts to attack while fleeing. If killed, they drop rotten flesh and sometimes a gold nugget. *Blazes are able to float and shoot 3 fireballs at the player in a quick succession. They appear to catch fire just before shooting said fireballs, then "cool down" until they can shoot again.If killed, they drop blaze rods. *Magma Cubes are spring-like mobs that slowly hop towards the player. If killed, they split into 2-3 smaller versions of the original one. Magma Cubes are occasionally rare. If killed, they drop magma cream, which is used to make a potion. Nether mobs are completely fire-proof and can often be seen wandering into lava, where it will take them a while to get out due to the slowdown it causes on movement. Overworld mobs like pigs and zombies do not randomly spawn in the Nether, but throwing chicken eggs and constructing golems works as normal (however, Snow Golems will die from the heat). Creative mode spawn eggs work normally in the Nether. History of The Thinghunter Nether Part 1 Following the Great Wars, Pigmen Wars, the Nether was conquered by Ardawen '''and named the Netherlands. Years later, the '''Ghast Wars began. Great Warriors were lost and out king Ardawen fell. The Nether fell into chaos and small, safe houses were established. Two Factions ruled the Black Market and the Market Of Matthew. '''The Two Factions warred for years against the Ghasts but where eventually pushed out of the Nether. Part 2 At the end of the '''Ghast War, '''the Two Factions were united by the great general FiresonHeaven. There upon the Ghasts were pushed back into the Void. Years of Peace reined and '''The Market of Matthew took over the Nether. Were upon Merchant Gangs had street fights over the new discovered resource. Netherwarts.. Final Part In The Search for the Precious Netherwart, Merchant Gangs stumbled upon the ruins of the Ancient city of the Netherlands where a new evil had taken host. Thus began the Netherwart Wars. '''The Merchants of the Market of Matthew were quickly overrun by the armies of Magma Cubes and Blazes. The Market of Matthew was abandoned and left to ruin. The Nether sat in control of the Blaze Army for many years, until a band of warrior were sent on a Compaign by the lord Ray0911 and his General Tac0_Tac0. These generals brought a new age of weapons. These weapons were enchanted by the God '''Herobrine with the powers to smite back the Blazes. The Band of warriors held Gokinmen, Pwny454, Randomkilla089, and may he rest in peace SeersEdge who built the fortress called '''The Occult Castle. '''Following the defeat of the blaze army, The Occult Castle was established as the center of The New Country of The Nether, now so named NewNetherland. Here by the succesion of our king, It is our goal to establish a strong nation able to hold the ever uncoming wars, Hail NewNetherland. Love Live The King!